rrcg_scyllan_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
DataDyne
The dataDyne Corporation is the largest single non-governmental organization in Human space. Its power is such that it outmatches most Earth governments in wealth, political influence, and military capability. It holds a monopoly on military, research, and commercial production. They have a close relationship with the UNCA. History Formation Founded in 2041, dataDyne is the result of a massive gamble and the right circumstances coming together at the right time. Founder, Zhang Li, was the son of Zhang Tai, owner of a massive transnational oil giant. When his father died in 2040, Li used the reputation, wealth and contacts of his family to buy out many smaller companies, mostly including arms manufacturers and tech companies. Growth Due to a series of bloody conflicts almost resulting in World War 3, public opinion was greatly against the military and anything involving war at the time. Pouncing on this fact, Li began supplying cheap and effective weaponry to many governments worldwide and exploiting several legal loopholes to create his own private militia, whilst earning money from his family's oil company and his tech companies, slowly gaining influence and power over those he supplied. Soon, governments began outsourcing their conflicts to dataDyne, who gladly did the work most citizens refused to sign up for. This only led to the company gaining more and more influence and power, as it absorbed more and more smaller corporations across the world until it grew more powerful than even NATO. Joining the UN Security Council dataDyne soon became well known as the first to act after devastating and catastrophic events, assisting various agencies and governments as their first choice. With the freedom to act without governmental or congressional approval, the corporation quickly built itself up using its immense funds and vast resources. It became the first such corporation to be admitted into the United Nations Security Council. The 22nd century At the dawn of the 22nd century, dataDyne was a staple of Human society and there was almost no household or government that didn't own a dataDyne brand product. It came under fire for allegedly supplying colonial separatist movements with weapons and ships but because it was a company, it could not be held to the same accountability as a sovereign nation. With the dawn of the Solar War dataDyne saw more support from anti-war and anti-military groups, with their private military gaining a record boost in enlistment numbers alongside the recently formed UNCA. dataDyne gained a large profit from selling to both sides of the conflict as well as participating themselves on a contract by the United Nations. Expedition to Scylla With the energy crisis of the early 23rd century, dataDyne sought to find a profitable solution. In 2216, dataDyne led an exploration mission to the recently discovered galaxy, Scylla. Products dataDyne sells a large range of products, which is how they maintain their monopoly. They supply many militaries and police forces, as well as selling their more harmless products to the masses. They have a stake in almost every industry: food, fashion, firearms, technology, robotics, medical care, vehicles, etc. dataDyne also has a wide range of monitors and screens, as well as a VR simulation system commonly sold to various combat forces as a means of training their personnel. Some products they sell include: Weaponry * The Falcon series. * The CMP-150 series, its bestseller. * The Dragon series, supplied to the UNCSO. * The DY357 series. * The dataDyne shotgun. * The K7 Avenger, a prototype rifle. * The dataDyne combat knife. Vehicles * dataDyne jumpship * dataDyne hoverbike * dataDyne hovercar * dataDyne hovercopter * dataDyne scout * dataDyne fighter * dataDyne frigate * dataDyne miner * dataDyne cruiser * dataDyne battleship Divisions dataDyne has a range of different specialized divisions within its company. Corporate The main administration and sales division, this is the division that most people will be familiar with. Engineering & Research The research division is where all the ideas for their products are made. Engineering is where those ideas are manufactured, and also where ships are designed. Tactical The dataDyne Tactical Division is the company's private military contractors sector. It is split into three subdivisions: * Security force - the standard security force of dataDyne. * Fleet - dataDyne's personal fleet of space-faring ships. * Shock Corps - the dataDyne Shock Corps is the elite division of dataDyne's paramilitary forces. They act as the company's personal ground forces. Known members File:Placeholder |Zhang Li (Founder) File:Placeholder |Cassandra De Vries (CEO) Category:Factions Category:Companies Category:DataDyne Category:Humans